conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpaecia
People's Republic of Alpaecia (or simply: Alpaecia) is a recently founded country in Europe. History Merging of Germany and France The history of Alpaecia begins when world economic crisis of 2007 began. Crisis resulted in countless disputes between European countries. Soon Russia, Iran, Turkey, Italy and Spain made a bond, which they called Alliance. Creation of the Alliance led to a series of disputes, which resulted in a war between the European Union itself, NATO was powerless to end that war. Some countries (as Germany and France) in late 2007 merged together to stop the war and stand against the Alliance, but all their attempts were senseless. Alliance attacks Europe When spring of 2008 began and thaw wasn't ended a war between the Alliance and former EU countries began. Europe lose to Alliance, because of inability to fight against the Alliance together. War resulted in destruction of all the countries of Europe, most of which became irradiated. Such cities as London were destroyed in seconds. The war ended in 7th of June. Alliance left Europe, because of high amount of radiation. Foundation of Alpaecia After the war survivors of European nations united together creating even larger possessions. They created countless possessions, which merged together later creating Alpaecia in the 19th of January 2009. Currently Alpaecia faces major diffoculties, in order to restore what used to be Europe. Countless refugees flee to safer and more developed areas like Federal District. Many flee also to Americas, where they wish to find their luck. Jack Warenburg has said that: War ravaged the lands of Alpaecia. Now it's even unhealthy to live here. There's like no civilization outside Federal District, 'cause they doesn't have any communications, phones doesn't work - and electricity - it's in the price of oil. Most of Europeans should be happy that they're alive, but that's just the beginning of their struggle. Jack Warenburg also stated: In most of countries creation of civilized atmosphere took at least a century, but in Alpaecia we have to restore it in several years. People are angry on us, because we can not make civilized circumstances for them, but they don't understand that we don't have money to do it. Many governments say that they don't have money, but 85% of Alpaecians doesn't work and doesn't pay taxes and there is nothing we can do, because maintaining of our country costs all the money we have and what we have is not enough. Geography Alpaecia is a large country mostly located in Central Europe, on the shores of North Sea and Baltic Sea. Formerly most of Alpaecia were forests, but now they're grasslands, because most of the forest was destroyed during the war. Southern areas are covered by mountains, such as Alps. Government Economy Currently in Alpaecia there's economic crisis, because 85% of Alpaecians doesn't work, because the places to work were destroyed during the war. Because of the small amount of working inhabitants state can not even maintain the basic functions of a state. Government of Alpaecia is considering about taking a loan of 40 billion dollars. Energy The government of Alpaecia is a large supporter of renewable energy. Unfortunately it's too expensive to build power plants of renewable energy. Hydroelectric power plants are not supported in this country because they flood many of the valuable lands, neverthless some are still built, for example there is a hydroelectric power plant in Caelumcor, which is built for recreational purposes. Geothermal power plants are expensive to build because heat under Alpaecia is insufficient to pay off the construction of such a power plant. Culture Language Official languages of Alpaecia are German, Polish and French. These languages are protected by constitution. Every citizen of Alpaecia needs to know at least two of official languages. Constitution also provides the ability to create regional official languages, which may be used in schools, books, courts, notices, but information needs to be also in at least two official languages. Currently Language Department of Alpaecia works on resolving language barrier and problems resulting of it. In worst case they consider about creation of a new language. Faith Most of Alpaecians have left their religion, because their god left them when it was needed, as of that faith is considered taboo and churches often are plundered. Statistics show that only 4,24% of Alpaecians are religious, most of whom follow Christianity. Proponents of Islam preach Islam, saying: Allah will always be with you, but these people people are discriminated. Education In Alpaecia secondary education is compulsory and free. Demographics Natural growth of Alpaecia is negative. Most of it's inhabitants are fleeing to foreign countries, many are dying from different diseases, from age, but the most of Alpaecians are dying from symptoms caused by radiation, although birth rates of Alpaecia are one of the highest in the world it doesn't resolve the problem. See Also * Timeline of Alpaecia * Alpaecian Armed Forces Category:Applicant for NE Category: Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Countries Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth Category:Nations